Disputa
by Once L
Summary: Por primera vez en sus vidas, Kaiba y Joey habían llegado a los golpes. - Insinuación de Shonen Ai, Seto/Yami.


**Título:** Disputa.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes: **Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Yami, Tea & Tristán.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Leve insinuación de Shonen Ai. Escrito para la Comunidad de _Crack and Roll_ en Livejournal, cubriendo el reto de _Pelea_.

**Resumen:** Por primera vez en sus vidas, habían llegado a los golpes.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Kazuki Takahashi_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**10/03/10.**_

El día, el lugar y la hora fueron fijados...

Hoy en la azotea de la escuela a las dos de la tarde, y por supuesto que yo, Joey Wheeler, ya estoy en el lugar de combate y hasta minutos antes de la hora acordada.

No me voy a retractar; no me voy a ocultar y mucho menos, ante "él".

"_¡Suficiente, Wheeler!"._

Recuerdo sus palabras de esta mañana...

_"Hoy a la salida, arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas. ¡Claro... si es que no te acobardas!"._

Dijo el engreído de Kaiba, contestándole yo de inmediato.

"_¡Ahí estaré, listillo!" _–tan seguro de mí mismo, para que viera que no le temía.

Y como era de esperarse... Kaiba aparece un minuto después de la hora fijada, no me sorprende. Con un aire arrogante, mirada desafiante y ese maldito semblante de superioridad que parece acompañarle de nacimiento.

Debo de admitir que su presencia y altanería me molestan más de lo que creía.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si el perro ha venido al encuentro de su amo! –me dice burlón, entrecerrando sus ojos como el cretino que es.

- ¡Callate! –exclamo.- No soy un perro, ¿sí?

Pero mis palabras, ni mi pose desafiante y mucho menos mi mirada que ha _matado_ a unos cuantos, tienen efecto ante él; su sonrisa no mengua en absoluto.

- De acuerdo. –agrega con el mismo tono.- Será mejor que acabemos con esto, Wheeler. Hoy tengo un día muy ajetreado y no puedo retrasarlo ni un segundo más por tu causa. A lo que venimos.

Me apremia, abriendo su portafolio y mostrándome los dos discos de duelos con lo que siempre carga.

- Aunque tal parece… -mira tras de mí y sonríe altanero.- … que hoy no tendrás porristas. ¡Mejor! ¿Quién quisiera ver a un perro perder por octava vez ante un duelista como yo? A estas alturas… ¡Ni siquiera tus "supuestos" amigos! ¡Jaja!

Se ríe a carcajadas, poniéndome furioso en un segundo y haciendo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos. Lo siguiente que sé es que le he dado un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole retroceder dos pasos y que me mire encolerizado.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito, perro!

Me dice antes de regresárme aquel golpe, enfrascándonos en una batalla que ciertamente no es un duelo de monstruos. Esto es… una pelea de cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Lo cierto es que no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que mi rostro recibió su primer golpe e incluso, cuándo comenzamos a rodar por el suelo en busca de darle otro golpe al contrario. Todo se ha vuelto tan difuso y rápido hasta que…

- ¡Joey! ¡Suficiente!

Escucho de pronto la voz de Yugi (o Yami, mejor dicho) viendo como se interpone entre nosotros para evitar que sigamos peleando. Tristán y Tea, son los que me retienen con fuerza luego de ponerme en pie. ¿Pero... cuándo es que llegaron ellos exactamente?

Qué importa eso de momento.

- ¡Pero si él… tiene la culpa! –les digo entrecortadamente, tratando de tranquilizar tanto mi acelerado corazón como mi respiración.

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa, Wheeler?

Por alguna razón que no logro comprender, Kaiba se ve sin ningún rasguño y tan tranquilo como siempre. Sus ropas están un poco sucias, pero eso es todo.

- ¿Es que acaso te vas a esconder tras las faldas de tus amiguitos? ¿Tienes miedo, cierto? ¡No me extraña! Ya me demostraste que sólo eres un perro que no tiene fuerza ni para dar una mordida. ¡Cobarde! –espeta, provocándome más.

- ¡Cállate, Kaiba! ¡Ya verás quién es el perro cobarde cuando te...!

- ¡Joey! –me interrumpe Tristán, atrayendo mi atención después de todo.- Olvídate de él, viejo. Vámonos... Serenity nos espera, ¿cierto?

"_¡Serenity!"_ pasa por mi mente, haciéndome entrar en razón.

Es cierto, habíamos quedado de vernos con ella después de clases y yo aquí, agarrándome a golpes con éste niño mimado. Sin duda estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo.

- Tienen razón chicos, lo siento… les digo totalmente calmado, dándome media vuelta.- Vayamos de aquí.

Y apenas he dado un paso cuando las palabras de Kaiba me hacen detenerme.

- ¡Claro! ¡Corre tras las faldas de tu hermanita, Wheeler! ¡Cobarde! ¡Poco hombre! ¡Gallina!

- ¡Kaiba, ya basta! –le advierte un serio Yami, poniéndosele enfrente.

- ¿Ya basta qué, Yugi? ¿Ya basta de sobreproteger a ese perro? ¿O ya basta de que se esconda tras ustedes y de su tonta hermana ciega?

- ¿Qué dijiste… idiota? –con mucha dificultad logro articular. Y por su bien... espero que yo haya escuchado mal.

- Eso mismo que tus orejas de can escucharon... –apunta con altanería, avanzando yo hasta llegar a su lado, tomándolo con fuerza de su horrible chaqueta.

- ¡Escúchame muy bien, imbécil! –le susurro con mucha dificultad, tratando de contener mis ganas de romperle en ese preciso momento la cara.- ¡No te metas con mis amigos y mucho menos... con mi hermana! ¿Me oyes?

- ¿O qué harás... perro pulgoso? –su sonrisa arrogante se ensancha, siento todo lo que puede controlarme hasta golpearlo de nuevo.

Enseguida siento los brazos de Tristán y de Yami sobre mí, tratando de alejarme del _CEO. _Tea también se interpone, tomando el lugar del Faraón para mediar entre Kaiba y yo que se ve tan furioso que si alguien no lo detiene, sé que se me vendrá encima.

- Joey... ¡ya basta! -me dice preocupada Tea, reteniéndome del pecho y mirándome a los ojos para que de una vez me calme.- Vámonos de aquí. –agrega, secundando después Tristán.

- Tea tiene razón. Además… a tu hermana no le gustaría verte así; se preocuparía, hombre.

Y lo sé. De verdad sé que Serenity se mortificaría si me ve así, si me viera en una pelea; pero es que Kaiba no ha recibido su merecido por lo que ha dicho y…

- ¡Idiota! ¡Cobarde! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar muy caro, pulgoso! –el dueño de la Kaiba Corp me grita, viéndose bloqueado en su avance hacia mí.

- Tristán, Tea... –dice Yami, calmado.- Llévense a Joey, por favor. Yo los alcanzaré enseguida.

La contraparte de Yugi sigue midiendo y cuidando la distancia que nos separa, acercándose más al castaño para retenerlo al negarse a dejar las cosas en paz.

- ¡Basta, Kaiba!

Le oigo decir al tiempo en que mis amigos me conducen hacia la puerta, negándome a dejar las cosas así; a dejar al Faraón con Kaiba. ¿Por qué, qué puede pasar? ¿Qué se la tome contra Yami? ¿O qué...? ¡No, no quiero ni pensarlo! Además, Yami puede con él, estoy seguro de eso.

- ¡Hazte a un lado, Yugi! –le advierte serio, Seto.

- No hasta que te calmes. –secunda el espíritu del Milenio.

- ¡No es tu asunto, muévete! –insiste de nuevo.

- No lo haré. Tendrás que moverme.

La mirada determinante y centrada del _Rey de los Juegos_ lo atrapa por algunos segundos; lo hipnotiza. Su presencia llena de determinación y valor lo hacen dudar. La misma persona que ha tratado de alcanzar, de superar y vencer desde el primer duelo que tuvieron.

- Yugi... –le dice casi como queja, como advertencia. No lo quiere lastimar; no es con _él_ la cosa.

- Kaiba... –pronuncia entonces su nombre el Faraón sin inmutarse, sin retractarse, sin dejar de mirarlo directo a sus ojos azules.

Si _Yugi_ eso es lo que quiere, entonces eso hará.

Lo toma con firmeza del brazo, y el contacto le produce una descarga eléctrica que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera alguien como Kaiba puede comprender qué ha pasado; Yami, mucho menos.

Lo único que alcanzan a comprender es que el toque entre ambos a producido una extraña reacción que los hace centrarse en el otro y ser conscientes de cómo el latido de sus corazones se dispara y sus pensamientos comienzan a tornarse difusos.

No es sino mi propia voz a lo lejos, lo que hace a ambos salir de su ensoñación y darse cuenta de que siguen estando muy cerca y que aún mantienen ese contacto.

Como era de esperarse, es Kaiba quién termina soltándole y alejarse un poco ante lo cual Yami le dice:

- Nos veremos, Kaiba.

Respondiendo éste con un:

- La próxima vez que nos veamos arreglaremos cuentas y por fin te venceré. No lo olvides. –le dice con su usual tono frío, girándose un poco y volviendo a ser el mismo Seto Kaiba que todos conocemos.

- Eso espero, entonces. –contesta por último Yami, sonriendo un poco ante tal desafío.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabe es que yo no me quedaré así, y buscaré lo antes posible no sólo una revancha, sino la posibilidad de que el rico altanero éste se disculpe por insultar a mi bella y queridísima hermanita, tanto así cómo que yo me llamo… Joey Wheeler.

**Fin.**

* * *

Mi primer fic con trasfondo Seto/Yami :D

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
